Chodak Empire
The Chodak Empire was a powerful intergalactic civilization created by the ancient Chodak race. History This government was established around 1,000,000 years before the rise of the United Federation of Planets, when the Chodak first rose into a galactic power following their initial forays into space. The establishment of their empire was located within the region that would later be known as the Romulan Neutral Zone. In time, they created a powerful weapon known as the Unity Device with which they could reshape reality itself to their desires. With this weapon in their hand, the administrative and military arms of the Empire began a campaign of conquest where they forcibly inducted other races into their fold where they incorporated as client races. However, civil unrest emerged around 4,000 years ago when a cabal of scientists concluded that the constant abuse of the Unity Device had a detrimental impact on space-time itself. Furthermore, they disagreed with the imperialist policies of their government and thus hijacked the massive machine to sent it into the future. This was a period known to the Chodak as the Great Treachery with some of the conspirators captured where reports of their interrogation was given to Emperor Corbulus. The Empire's leadership learnt that the rebels believed that their government were unable to control the device nor understood the dangers it posed on the universe. Unable to recreate the machine, the recommendation made to the Emperor was that they await its return and that the Chodak Empire would survive. With the loss of the Unity Device, the Chodak civilization declined and their Empire seemingly collapsed with their species being considered extinct by the 24th century. However their descendants still existed in the other side of the Romulan Star Empire and by 2370 they were at war with the Romulans. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) In 2370, Admiral Brodnack of the Chodak Empire's Star Fleet was dispatched to recover the Unity Device which was believed to manifest shortly. This saw him return the ruined administrative capital of the Empire on Allanor but lacked the means of accessing the computer systems as they required a specific isolinear rod. His activities led him to encounter the Romulans who also attempted to seize the Unity Device but were ultimately defeated. Afterwards, Brodnack pretended to be a remnant of the ancient Chodak in order to deceive Federation Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. During his encounter with them, Brodnack revealed his deception and attempted to entrap Picard within the ruins of Allanor whilst he attempted to recover the Unity Device. This saw him compete with the Human and Garidians for the machine later. It was only then that Brodnack learnt that the cabal of scientists who had hijacked the Unity Device had merged with the machine and were now integral in the maintenance of the cosmos. Seeing their goal, he decided to merge with the device himself in order to protect the universe thus depriving the Chodak from reforming their empire. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) By 2371, the Chodak Empire remained as a powerful though minor government with them holding shaky terms with the Federation. At this time, the Empire established an outpost on Epsion II in the Epsion system due to their interest in its geothermal energy. The Chodak Empire also formed an alliance with the renegade El-Aurian known as Tolian Soran who was creating star destroying weapons with the use of trilithium. As he required more of the substance, he made use of the Chodak installation on Epsion II to create more of the substance. To prevent this, the Federation dispatched Captain Jean-Luc Picard to negotiate with them due to his prior experience with the Chodak. Upon arriving at the base, he awaited to meet the base commander but instead infiltrated the site where he sabotaged the reactor being used to create trilithium. (TNG video game: Generations) Government and military Leadership of the Chodak Empire fell into the hands of a member of their race that held the position of Emperor who was referred to as "Esteemed Majesty". The Emperor in turn were assisted by the Ruling Council with recommendations being made to their leader. Their military structure included the ranks of Admirals who led their Star Fleet in conquests. Another branch within the Empire was a division known as the Securitate. Among the laws of the Empire included the Emergency War Act with the importation of weapons being proscribed under subsection 12-f which required any hand-held weapons being removed. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) The imperialist nature of the Chodak meant that they often conquered other races who they inducted into their Empire as second class citizens. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) Their civilization believed greatly in efficiency which they believed would rule over random events whilst the Chodak would increase their ever expanding sphere of control. (TNG video game: Generations) Their technology was highly advanced even by the standards of the 24th century with them making use of chameleon fields, disruptors, advanced transporters, isolinear rods, data crystals, created robotic drones, along with the ability to manufacture both neutronium. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) Their reactors were able to tap into geothermal energy as well as create trilithium. (TNG video game: Generations) Ancient Chodak science and Celestial Engineers were also able to create the Unity Device that had the power to create multiple star systems, destroy them and even was capable of time travel. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) Planets *Allanor *Epsion II *Frigis *Horst III Category:Government Category:Ancient Faction Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek Governments